Nunca te olvidaré
by Tsunderella
Summary: OneShot/Songfic Tuvo que ocurrir una tragedia para que la verdad de sus sentimientos salieran a flote. / Pésimo summary, lo sé. /


Hi hii! Bueno, es la primera vez que posteo algo acá, nunca me había animado a subir algo, pues no lo consideraba bueno, pero este me lo elogiaron y pues quise hacer la prueba :D igual.. Cualquier opinión y demás, adoraría sus reviews! Bueno, esta canción es la de "Nunca te olvidaré", cantada por Enrique Iglesias. Disfruten n n.

Advertencias(?): Tal vez algo de OOC y la muerte de alguien.

Hetalia Axis Powers y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (Por desgracia -snif-) así que esto es para chillar hecho por una fan para los fans, y ojalá no este tan malo esto..

* * *

Estaban todos en el ese lugar, extrañamente eran de las pocas veces en que todos dejaban de pelear y se unían por algo en común, el silencio dominaba el lugar, había un ambiente de tristeza, un ambiente pesado, de pena, algunos reflexionando, más de uno llorando y otros simplemente en blanco, en silencio, pues no sabían que pensar, entre ese estaba ese rubio. Ese con quien todos estaban, pues era el que más necesitaba el apoyo en dicho momento, lo extraño era que ese rubio no parecía estar con vida, su mirada estaba sombría, no parecía estar consciente de todo lo que pasaba, estaba perdido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.**  
**pueden besarte otros labios,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré.**

Y así, un viejito regordete, vestido tal cual padre de una parroquia comenzó a decir unas palabras, leyendo la biblia en ese momento, mantenía un tono de voz tranquilo, comprensible, intentando dar algo de animos, Seychelles, Bélgica, Hungria.. Incluso Belarus, Ucrania y Liechtenstein.. Todas ellas comenzaron a llorar, algunos hombres, como Canadá, Francia, Veneciano y Rusia apenas y lloró. Todo era una profunda tristeza.

**Puedo morirme mañana.**  
**puede secarse mi alma,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré.**

El padre había terminado de decir las palabras, cada nación, sin excepción alguna; pasaron a dejar una rosa blanca a dicho ataúd. Excepto aquel rubio dorado, el dejo una rosa color rojo vivo. Aquella rosa resaltaba entre todas las demás, pero las naciones no podían evitar estar tan preocupados por él, no había dicho una sola palabra, ni una sola lagrima, su expresión era la misma, fría y seria.

**Pueden borrar mi memoria.**  
**pueden robarme tu historia,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré**.

Y así comenzó la marcha más dura de todas, jamás se habían imaginado que él iba a morir, jamás imaginaron el dolor que iba a causar, todos iban detrás de aquella carroza fúnebre, las chicas no dejaban de llorar, el que seguía inconsolable de los chicos era Canadá, el dolor en su pecho no tenía comparación alguna, nada era tan drástico cómo este dolor.

**Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.**  
**cómo olvidar tu miradas.**  
**cómo olvidar que rezaba**  
**para que no te marcharas.**

Al final llegaron al cementerio, sonaron las trompetas dándole la despedida final a tan noble nación, la mayoría de los habitantes de ese país estaban presentes, estaba abarrotado a más no poder, pues su nación apreciaba mucho a ese rubio. Ya en el lugar de su entierro el mismo sacerdote dijo otras palabras, alabando a la nación, dándole el pésame a sus familiares y diciendo que había sido un ejemplo para todos sus habitantes, el llanto reinaba, la tristeza inundo el lugar.

**Cómo olvidar tus locuras.**  
**cómo olvidar que volabas.**  
**cómo olvidar que aún te quiero**  
**más que a vivir, más que a nada.**

Ahí fue cuando el rubio comenzó a reaccionar, Francia estaba muy al pendiente de las reacciones de él, noto primero una sonrisa, casi amarga, en cierto punto tristeza, después de eso vino una cara de melancolía, mostrando el dolor que tenía en su interior. Francia estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, manteniendo el silencio, pero aquel rubio al ver sus intenciones simplemente dio un paso adelante, hacía donde estaba aquel ataúd.

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.**  
**puedes besar otros labios,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré.**

Todos notaron a la nación acercarse, ya lo había captado, ya lo había resentido, ese dolor en el pecho, esa punzada en el alma cada vez resonaba más y más, sabían todo lo que iba a venir. Francia solo pudo agachar el rostro, Canadá al ver lo que iba a pasar solo pudo echarse a llorar sobre el pecho de Francia. China no soporto y volteo la mirada, Rusia lo consoló. Sealand lloró como nunca había llorado, Hungría estaba en un abrazo con Austria y Prusia, extrañamente el dolor abarcaba a todos. Romano intento hacerse el duro, pero al final España solo puso su mano sobre su hombro y le atrajo, el menor no dijo nada más. Veneciano era el que más lloraba, Alemania solo pudo atraerlo y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Japón mostraba una cara de dolor igual o peor que la del rubio que estaba sobre el ataúd. Todos estaban unidos en los sentimientos: Dolor y Tristeza.

**Puedes echarme de tu vida.**  
**puedes negar que me querías,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré.**  
**sabes que nunca te olvidaré.**

Así fue como el rubio estaba sobre el ataúd, la bandera de esa nación cubría el ataúd, y así comenzó.. La peor tortura, la nación gritaba a todo pulmón, su llanto fue incontrolable, no sabía que hacer, se aferro con las manos a la bandera, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.- ¡Por que te fuiste, carajo! ¡No era la hora aún! ¡Te ordeno que regreses! -Gritaba, golpeando con fuerza el ataúd, mostrando toda la rabia y dolor que sentía en ese momento preciso.

**Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.**  
**cómo olvidar tus miradas.**  
**cómo olvidar que rezaba**  
**para que no te marcharas.**

Todos observaban aquella escena, era muy dolorosa, no muchos la soportaban, pues daba una sensación de vacio que no era nada agradable, el rubio seguía vociferando y luchando contra las lagrimas.- **¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Pero eres un estúpido, un idiota que jamás obedece!** -Estaba arrodillado, encima del ataúd.- **No es hora.. a-aún no es hora de que me dejes, no puedo con esto sólo.. ¿¡Por que tenías que irte!** -Decía, el corazón de todos se partía en más de mil pedazos con esa escena.

**Cómo olvidar tus locuras.**  
**cómo olvidar que volabas.**  
**cómo olvidar que aún te quiero**  
**más que vivir, más que a nada.**

- **No debes irte... No es hora.. no te dije lo que sentía..** -Se agarro el pecho con una mano, apretando aquel traje negro, Francia solo se espero lo peor, el dolor que el ingles iba a sentir era el peor de todos, pues el bien lo sabía, le había pasado con Juana De Arco. El muy bien sabía lo que era el dolor de perder al ser amado, perderlo gracias a la muerte.- **I love you Alfred! I love you so much! More than anything.. more than anyone.. Please.. don't leave me alone. Don't go without me..** -Lloraba, su voz se cortaba con esas palabras, era demasiado el pesar en su corazón, se sentía muerto en vida. Tuvo tantas oportunidades de decirle sus sentimientos, pero jamás lo hizo por orgullo y pesimismo.

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.**  
**puedes besar otros labios,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré,**  
**pero nunca te olvidaré.**

Un día antes de esa horrible despedida, Alfred y Arthur se iban a encontrar en el puente de Brooklyn, pues Arthur había recibido una carta con esa cita. Diciendo esto _"Te espero a las 11pm en el puente de Brooklyn, tengo algo muy importante que confesarte. Atte; Alfred F. Jones."_. El ingles, esperanzado fue a aquel lugar, a la hora exacta, pero en lugar de eso encontró el puente vacio, ¿Tal vez había llegado muy temprano? Tal vez era eso.. Sabía que el americano no era muy puntual, observó a lo lejos y vio a tres hombres de traje. Supuso que era Alfred y dos de sus guardias, pero estaba equivocado.. Uno de esos hombres saco un arma, apuntando directamente al ingles. **_"Pagaras por el daño a nuestra nación"_**, dicto aquel hombre, pero aquellas palabras se vieron opacadas por un grito clamando el nombre del ingles, seguido del sonido del disparo de un arma. Así fue como pudo ver a Alfred, frente a el, con ambas manos protegiéndolo, las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del americano. Arthur no comprendía absolutamente nada, hasta que pudo ver..La sangre caía del pecho del americano, los tres sujetos se echaron correr de inmediato, desesperado el ingles abrazo a Alfred, gritando su nombre, **_"Come on Alferd, talk to me! Come on!"_** decía desesperado, pero el americano sólo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, alzo su mano ligeramente a donde el ingles, acariciando su mejilla, desgraciadamente manchándolo de sangre, sólo pudo susurrar las últimas palabras **_"Vez? Te dije que era un héroe.. Y tenía que rescatar a mi damisela en peligro.."_** Y así el americano cayo inconsciente.. muriendo después de unos minutos, a los brazos de Arthur.


End file.
